


A Girlfriend for James

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN), steamandstardust



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamandstardust/pseuds/steamandstardust
Summary: High flying and professional Nadia visits Sodor to put together some new marketing materials for the railway. On being introduced to the engines, she agrees that James is the most photogenic, even if he does have a terrible attitude.But as they are forced to work together, and even get through an unforeseen emergency, they begin to bond. Perhaps they are more similar than they think!Armed with some advice from Libby, who is dating Gordon, Nadia finally agrees to go on a date with James. The chemistry is electric and the rest, well.





	1. Chapter 1

Nadia sighed, bored. As marketing consultant for the NWR, she was responsible for managing any publicity materials for the railway. She did it well, and her bank account reflected that. But God, why was this place so dull?

"This next engine is James. He's our number 5 and a fair bit brighter than the others, at least visually."

Oh god, the red. It hurt her eyes, garish and bright. "…Hello, James."

 

James puffed proudly. Of course she was admiring him, who wasn't? He had been to the wash stand that morning and he was positively gleaming from buffer to buffer. If there was any marketing to be done, then surely his face should be on it.

"Hello Nadia! I realize it must be a little overwhelming to meet such a splendid engine, but there's no need to be shy!"

 

Nadia raised an eyebrow. Was he really so vain that he couldn't see how terrible he looked? Nadia was no runway fashionista herself, but even she could admit if a look wasn't working. Overwhelming indeed.

"Well, I definitely think he has the most potential visually. We may have to… _Tweak_ … some things, but it would turn out well enough."

She pulled out a camera, and began snapping photos of James. She'd need the references when she drew up the posters, flyers and such.

 

The most potential visually! The rest of Nadia's words flew straight over James's funnel and he winked exaggeratedly at the other nearby engines. "You hear that, Gordon?"

Gordon scowled and rolled his eyes. All the tweaking in the world wasn't going to conceal the red engine's crippling vanity. But the blue engine chose to say nothing. He hadn't forgiven James for what he'd done to Libby, and he didn't trust himself not to say something unseemly in front of the gathered staff.

 

Nadia, too, was rolling her eyes. "We'd have to do something about that personality though."

She walked around to the front, a hard look in her eyes. She was used to encountering resistance on these kinds of jobs, and was prepared for any insult the red engine might hurl. "Tone down the vanity and conceit, if you please. It isn't good for public image."

 

James exhaled an indignant whoosh of steam. Vanity and conceit! How dare she. "I'll have you know that it's a simple truth," he retorted, "that I am the most splendid engine on Sodor."

Where had the Fat Controller found this woman? How on earth was she going to put together publicity for the railway if she couldn't even get her head around basic facts?

 

Nadia shook her head, then addressed the other engines.

"Please whistle if you have ever felt personally victimised by James."

The sound was deafening.

"Alright, so now we've got that out of the way, you should also know that we may have to tweak your colouration for printing. Pure unsaturated red is a horribly offensive colour visually."

 

James coloured a little, his cheeks clashing with his red paint. It was all in good spirit, and he and his friends got on… didn't they? Perhaps they were just jealous. He brightened a little at this thought.

Yes, that must be it, they were jealous because he had been chosen to feature on the posters and flyers. There would probably be a huge banner too, and maybe postcards, or magnets… maybe even models! In a matter of seconds, his thoughts had completely run away with him and he almost didn't process Nadia's second statement at all. But then her words sunk in.

"Tweak my colour?!" he gasped. "Offensive?" he spluttered.

 

Nadia sighed. "It won't be very much, just enough to make it easier in the eyes."

She petted his bufferbeam in a perfunctory manner. "It's alright, James. You're still pretty, dear."

Lord, James was the worst she'd ever met. His ego bruised so easily it was surprising he wasn't actually purple. If she didn't give him a little encouragement he'd probably start sulking.

 

"Well-" the engine said hesitantly, "If you must. If it will… make the posters look the best they can." Annoyed by the belittling pat, he released a thick cloud of steam which settled wetly on Nadia. James grinned as her perfectly made up face and pristine hair turned shiny and moist. "Yes… I am pretty," he declared gleefully.

 

"Really? Was that really necessary?"

She sighed, watching her her perfectly styled hair droop. Oh well, she'd just have to fix it in the bathroom later.

"I'll be back soon with the prototypes. Good day."

 

\---

Nadia returned with various prototype designs, eager to showcase her skills. They were true masterpieces of design, artfully crafted and colours tuned just enough to contrast but not clash. She was rather proud of them, actually.

When she showed James the prototypes, she'd patted him proudly. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

 

The designs really were beautiful. James had vowed to give Nadia another dose of steam if she tried patting him again, but he was so distracted by her work that the idea completely left his mind. She really had a knack for capturing the glory and grandeur of travelling by steam locomotive. "Nadia, these look great!" he exclaimed.

 

She grinned, flattered. "They wouldn't have turned out half as nice if I hadn't had such good source material. You are very aesthetically pleasing, James."

She was glad that James hadn't misted her with water again. That hadn't exactly been pleasant. Now, though? Perhaps she could get used to being around him. She would certainly have to do that more often as she did her work.

 

James shifted smugly on the rails. Of course he already knew how aesthetically pleasing he was, but it was still nice to hear it reconfirmed. Especially from Nadia, who travelled all over the Island… and beyond. She must have seen some glorious engines, and the number five engine felt very proud to be included amongst them. "Say Nadia, would you like to come for a ride?"

 

Nadia raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "If you wish. Who am I to reject an offer from such a splendid engine?" She'd answered teasingly.

He was so… Odd. Vain, and smug beyond belief, but strangely endearing. How confusing. She'd have to observe him further.

 

Staying as still as he could, despite his excitement, James noticed that Nadia was about to climb aboard the coach which was coupled up to him.

"Not in there," the engine called, "come and ride in my cab!" Immediately, he attempted to compose himself. That had sounded really… needy. But, she had called him splendid and she had wanted to come along with him, even with her busy schedule. James grinned happily, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

 

Nadia blinked, but walked towards the cab all the same. It was perhaps a little crowded in there with driver, fireman and Nadia in the one space, but Nadia had managed to find a firm perch from which to enjoy the ride.

"I'm ready, James."

 

James's driver rolled his eyes, jostling for the space he was used to. He was well versed in the engine showing off, and why shouldn't such a glorious engine have high self esteem, but this unplanned tour was really going to interfere with their schedule. He decided to speak to James quietly about it later; it was no good saying it in front of Nadia and hurting his pride.

So they set off, steaming smoothly out of the station. James picked the most scenic route, taking them past rolling meadows and sparkling streams.

 

Nadia stared out at the meadows and streams in awe. Sodor possessed a rare beauty practically impossible to find elsewhere. The beautiful flowers and soft green grass were giving her ideas, and she was sure that if she ever had to create a brochure advertising Sodor as a holiday destination, there would be no shortage of exquisite sights to include.

The rhythmic sound of James' pistons pumping was oddly comforting, and she found herself nodding along to the beat they created.

"This is… beautiful. You see this all the time?"

 

The red engine positively beamed. The weight of his driver and fireman was steadfast and still as they got on with their work quietly. But Nadia… he could feel her weight shift as her body swayed with his movements. Wordlessly, they shared a uniting rhythm, and it was… wonderful.

Suddenly, James felt himself being slowed. Blinking out of his daydream, he noticed there was a red signal ahead. He complied with the brake, blushing warmly. He hadn't been paying any attention at all! "Ah, yes… this is standard Sodor scenery," he stuttered lamely.

 

Nadia stared in awe. "You are very lucky to live somewhere this nice, James."

Her home was a fortress of steel and concrete, drab and gray. The people living there, too, were as bland and boring as the scenery. She loved coming to places like this, where the wind rushed through her hair and she felt alive.

She petted the wall of James' cab absentmindedly.

 

"Tell me about where you live, Nadia," James asked. The signal switched to green and they pulled away again, wheels turning confidently and pure white steam trailing behind them.

James's fireman stood up and stopped shovelling coal for a second. Was James… showing an interest in someone else's life? He rubbed his brow thoughtfully, coal dust smearing his skin. This was a strange day indeed!

 

Nadia thought quietly, trying to phrase it in a cohesive way.

"It's very… consistent. People all wear the same clothes, and you can't pick anyone in a crowd. The lands are grey and bland. It's very… empty. Despite the many, many people there."

 

"That sounds… awful!" James wrinkled his nose in distaste. "You should move here Nadia!" Immediately, he backtracked. "Uh, I mean, if you wanted to. But you probably don't. There aren't many really grand jobs here."

They slowed to a halt in a siding which looked out over over a small bay. The waves were breaking gently on the shore, white foam swirling and eddying in endless shapes. James's crew knew this spot well. It was the perfect place to stop for a quick undisturbed fry up. "I know you're prepared!" James whistled cheerily, and his fireman grinned at the engine's high spirits. With practiced hands he cracked a couple of eggs and lay strips of bacon on the coal shovel.

Nadia nodded. "Perhaps, once I'm established as one of the more exclusive marketing consultants, I could move to Sodor. People just… need to be able to find me, is all. Else I won't have money to eat."

She'd looked over in surprise at the breakfast being prepared on the coal shovel. "Huh. Wasn't expecting that, somehow." She'd thought that James would be too prissy to tolerate something like that. There was more to James than it seemed.

 

"Ow! Don't spill any of that grease on me!" James squealed, as the breakfast sizzled away. "You know we won't," his fireman said comfortingly. James settled again, humming happily to himself.

There were lots of times he had felt proud: special services, really useful jobs and grand appearances, but having the chance to show Nadia around Sodor today… his boiler could have burst with pride. "Well, you can always visit," he said, attempting an offhand tone.

 

Nadia smiled brightly. "I will. Besides, I'd come here often anyway. I do have to make more poster and things with your splendid face on them."

Truly though, she enjoyed the time she spent with James. She found herself wishing she had more to spend with him.

 

"Oh, of course," James said. He was relieved to know that Nadia would be around plenty more, so that he might get the chance to know her better. As Nadia and the fireman shared the bacon and eggs, James's driver slowly waked round to the front of the engine. He leaned close, so that one one else could hear. "Now, you can tell me just what has got into your firebox today, James," the driver said.

James coloured, his face tensing. "Uh, I… have just been showing off I suppose." The driver raised an eyebrow. Usually, this would be an adequate explanation, but today… something was different. There was more to it.

"I wonder though," James pressed on, "would you let Nadia have a little go at driving on our way back?"

 

Nadia caught some of the conversation, and didn't say anything. Inwardly, she was freaking out.

'Me? Drive a steam engine? Oh god, I'm not qualified for this. I don't even know how to do this!'

She nibbled on her bacon anxiously, listening for more information.

 

James's driver strode back round and climbed into the cab. His breakfast was waiting for him, and he ate it thoughtfully. They really ought to be getting back. And in reality, if he considered it, there was no harm in Nadia having a little go. It might even help to inspire her designs if she got a… ‘behind the scenes’ taste of how things worked.

"Alright James," the driver said, patting the inside of the cab, "we can do it." He then turned to Nadia, smiling, "fancy taking the reins?"

 

Nadia went the same shade of red as James' paint, and started stammering.

"Uh, well, if you think I could do it… I wouldn't mind learning."

Thank God she'd worn ballet flats. Driving an engine in stilettos was surely a recipe for disaster. This was going to be the most exciting thing she'd ever done.

 

"Oh, it isn't too bad," the driver said reassuringly, "and I will be right here next to you. Plus, really, James can do it all himself. When he's concentrating."

A subtle hand on the brake lever told James that his driver would be keeping a very close eye on him. James pouted. He was hardly going to give Nadia an unpleasant ride, was he?

 

Nadia took a breath to steady herself, and stepped in front of the controls. She took a quick moment to familiarise herself with the layout, before she patted the walk of James' cab gently.

"I think I'm ready. Let's go, James."

 

"Alright Nadia," he said happily. Pulling away gently, he was hesitant enough to let her feel that she was guiding his actions, but careful to smooth out any jerky movements. Her nervous hands grew more confident as they travelled along the rails without any incident. James's driver began to relax, and even placed his hat on Nadia's head.

 

Nadia was loving this feeling. James was reassuringly steady in her hands, smoothing out any over-corrections of Nadia's.

"This is amazing…" she whispered quietly. She'd never felt anything like this before.

She wondered if she could eventually get to the point where she and James could fly down the line, a brilliant streak of red against the Sudrian countryside.

 

The same thought was bubbling in James's boiler. Think of it, just the two of them, beautiful and splendid and… alone. He vowed to do everything he could to make it happen one day. For now, he was content to daydream, enjoying the feel of Nadia's hands on his controls. He felt wonderfully… wanted.

The touch of his usual driver came as rather a surprise. His wheels locked for a moment, shooting sparks. "Do you smell that James?" his driver asked, "something is on fire!" And sure enough, as they rounded the next bend, the signal box was burning.

 

Nadia was horrified. The signalman was safe at least, but how could they stop the fire spreading?

"James," she'd called urgently, "how much water do you have left in your tender?"

If James still had plenty of water, they might be able to put out the blazing signal box.

 

"Enough… I think," James replied. He watched the flames in horror as they consumed the wooden building. There was no time to lose. His driver and fireman jumped out and prepared to empty his water tank onto the fire.

 

Nadia helped empty bucket after bucket of water onto the fire, watching the flames slowly die down. She was running mostly on adrenaline, the rush giving her extra energy.

She noticed the signalman staring at his ruined box in horror, looking like he might faint. She ran over, easing him into James' cab and murmuring reassurances to calm him down. She leant against James' cab, taking comfort from his presence.

 

With surprising efficiency, the red engine was emptied of water and the flames were subdued. As the last of the flames hissed and died, everyone stopped still. Adrenaline had been coursing through all of them, and as it subsided they felt exhausted. "What on earth happened here?" James's driver asked the signalman.

 

The signalman was still trembling, but he no longer looked faint. "I don't know. One of the wires for the telephone must have sparked. It was due for maintenance today, because there's been minor electrical issues in past."

He looked over at the charred wreckage of his second home, tears in his eyes.

"Suppose it's not maintenance it needs so much as it is reconstruction, eh?"

 

"It will be rebuilt before you know it," James said kindly, "and then it will be the newest, most modern signal box on Sodor!" The man seemed to cheer a little at these words. But James's driver had a serious expression on his face. They had put out the fire, yes, but they had emptied James completely of water. The engine wasn't going anywhere.

 

Nadia's phone went off, and she answered it immediately.

"Yes, sir?"  
A quiet voice, and multiple questions. Nadia explained the situation, and gave their location.  
"Alright, thank you sir."

She turned back to the group. "Henry's coming to take us on to the next station."

 

James began to scowl at the thought of Henry seeing him like this, especially with black smuts all over his paintwork from the smoke, but then his expression changed. There was no shame in this! He had been really useful and, as Nadia would put it, he was certainly more aesthetically pleasing than your standard rescue vehicle.

His driver and fireman greeted Henry as he steamed up, and together the crew coupled up James and his carriage to the green engine. But as they did this, a sudden idea fizzled in James's firebox. Now could be his chance to steal some time alone with Nadia! So, as Henry pulled, James put his brakes on.

 

Nadia nearly stumbled at the screechy racket James created. What on earth was he playing at?

"James?" She asked concernedly, "What's going on? Are you alright?"

 

Henry's driver scratched his head. They should be more than able to pull the red tender engine and his carriage. But the more they tried the more James made an awful noise, and the more panicky Henry started to get. "Is it me?" Henry asked anxiously, "am I… just not up to it any more?"

There was nothing for it, once Henry got too anxious it took days to build him up again. "Look," said Henry's driver, "we will take the carriage and then come back for James." With shrugs of their shoulders, everyone agreed. "Nadia, I hate to ask you, but would you just wait with James until we come back?"

 

Nadia agreed, and went to sit in James' cab. Once Henry was steaming out of sight, she addressed James. "Now that they're gone, what is it you wanted to say to me?"

She hadn't missed the way his brakes had engaged by themselves, nor the satisfied noise James had made once he'd heard that Nadia was to stay with him.

 

"Uh… Nadia," James began, "I just thought we could talk. About the marketing materials, I mean." He rolled his eyes. This wasn't going how he had imagined at all. Yes, the use of his brakes had been a stroke of genius, and here he was just where he wanted to be… but he couldn't think of what to say. What had Gordon said to Libby, he wondered.

 

Nadia sighed. "No, you didn't. What did you really want to talk to me about?"

She looked around, enjoying the surroundings. They were quiet, and birdsong drifted on the wind.

She leant against his cab, humming quietly.

 

"Oh well," he huffed emptily, feeling strange with no steam pressure, "I wonder if I could tell you a story?" Yes, this was a better angle! If she freaked out, then he could easily backtrack. "Once…" he began grandly, his eyebrows raised as he got in his flow," a lady came do do some work here at the railway. At first, she didn't like it. But in time she got to know everyone… and she loved it… and when her work experience was over she took a job here and she stayed. She stayed… because she had fallen for one of the engines. " James winced as he uttered the last sentence, waiting for Nadia to be appalled.

 

Nadia looked amazed. "I… that's wonderful! Is she still here?"

She had never heard of such a thing happening, and she felt elated for this unknown lady. Surely, she had found her own shining knight… Although not quite the way she'd have expected.

 

James whistled with surprise. Nadia was… happy for Libby? It was now or never, soon Henry would return and their chance to talk would be over. "Yes, Libby is still here. You should meet her! And… and… we should go on a date." The last words whooshed out hurriedly and James fell silent as he waited for a response. Had he presumed too much?

 

Nadia looked over, eyes glittering with amusement. "You are a crafty one, aren't you?"

She smiled warmly, and petted the wall of his cab. "I would love to meet Libby! I have a few general questions about being in a relationship with an engine. And I'd be happy to go on a date with such a splendid fellow as you."

She leant against him once more, staring out at their surroundings. "I would love that."

 

James could have burst with pride. The embers in his firebox flared and the feeling of Nadia leaning against him, so relaxed and happy, thrilled him immeasurably. He was still grinning when Henry returned and was coupled up. "What has you so pleased?" The green engine asked. "Oh… nothing." James replied. But as they set off, this time with no trouble, James felt like he might be the happiest engine in the world.

\---

 

Nadia was slightly nervous, unsure of what Libby would be like. She toyed with the ring on her finger anxiously.

What if she met Libby, and Libby didn't like her? What if she offended Libby in some way? The news would certainly get around, and Nadia might be labelled as a bad person!  
What if being in a relationship with an engine was horribly complicated? What if there was some special skill you need, something she couldn't give to James? What if she wasn't good enough?

She shook her head slightly. No, she couldn't afford to think like that. She stood, waiting patiently for Libby.

 

Libby arrived in the cafe, fresh faced and smiling. Her brown hair was caught up in a loose ponytail, a knitted headband shielding her ears from the still chilly spring weather. "Nadia!" she greeted the nervous newcomer cheerily and joined her at the table. "One Earl Grey please," Libby said to the waitress, "and for you-?"

 

"One Ceylon, please."

Nadia managed a smile, Libby's demeanor positively infectious. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me, Libby. It means a lot."

She twirled the ends of her silk scarf around her fingertips, trying to figure out what questions she wanted to ask. There were just too many!

 

"I'm pleased to meet you. I mean, it's wonderful actually to have another woman to chat to. All the drivers are… so lovely… but there are things we could never discuss." Libby smiled broadly, the faintest blush on her cheeks. "Please do see me as a friend."

 

Nadia nodded. "Libby… I have a few questions. About everything."

There were better ways to have worded that, perhaps, but oh well. She had already committed.

"How is life on Sodor? I haven't spent much time here by any standards."

 

"Well, ask away. Sodor is brilliant. Quaint, and sometimes old-fashioned, but once you get to know people there really is plenty going on. Everyone does tend to know everyone else's business though…" The waitress arrived with the tea and Libby sat back for a second, falling quiet until the girl had gone.

 

Nadia glanced around, making sure no one was listening, before she scooted just the tiniest bit closer to Libby.

"I… I heard about you and Gordon. What's it like? Is he nice? How does that work?"

Oop, Nadia was word-vomiting again. She did this when she was excited, and it often put people off. She sat back, blushing, and took a sip of her tea to hide her embarrassment.

 

Libby laughed kindly. Of course, word got round very quickly on the island. But she had accepted it, and she wasn't ashamed. "You know, Nadia, Gordon is the nicest… chap… I have ever met." It felt a little strange not saying 'man', but Libby was getting used to it.

"And as to how it works, there isn't exactly a manual. Well…. there probably is actually, but not with a section on what I presume you're asking about." Libby closed her mouth. She was a bit too open sometimes. "But it's great, I've never been so happy actually."

 

Nadia's smile widened ever so slightly. So there was another couple on the island, and they seemed happy enough with their arrangement. That made her feel more comfortable, at least.

"How did you know that he was the one?" How might she know, given the upcoming date?

 

That was a tricky question. Libby thought back over the whole strange series of events. How could she put into words that soft, unspoken understanding, and that feeling of being given gentle space, whilst at the same time knowing that Gordon was there to bust buffers for her if needed! "I think…" Libby said, "you will know… if you don't feel any trace of shame." A shadow crossed Libby's face as she spoke, but it quickly passed.

 

Nadia noticed, and went silent. She'd done something, upset Libby somehow. Oh dear. She glanced over, cautious.

"I think… I think I might be heading for such a thing. I just… clicked with one of the engines."

Her gaze went right back to her tea, waiting for a reaction.

 

"Really?" Libby said in surprise, quickly adjusting her tone as she noticed a few other people in the cafe glancing over. "Would you mind telling me which one?"

 

Nadia blushed bright red, and shook her head gently.

"I wouldn't mind." she mumbled. "It's James. I don't know why, but something about him just made sense to me. He's… Ridiculous, honestly, but somehow I can understand him, at least in some way."

 

Libby put a hand to her mouth, then failed to suppress a gleeful laugh. "James," she repeated, "well indeed! I do understand, and… you know, don't get too worried. James knows what he's doing!" Libby stopped talking abruptly again and coloured. "Probably."

 

Nadia's head shot up in shock. What did she mean, 'knows what he's doing'? She hadn't missed the innuendo earlier in the conversation, and this was ringing all the alarm bells.

And that 'probably'… That was not doing nice things to her gut. Her eyes hardened slightly, although she wasn't mad at Libby. "Please explain, Libby. I want to know exactly what I'm getting into, thanks."

 

Libby fidgeted with her hands in her lap. She wished she hadn't said anything, but Nadia did deserve the truth. "I don't want to put you off. James is kind and thoughtful, usually, under that brash exterior. But I think he has been perhaps a little… frustrated for some time."

 

Nadia nodded, quiet.

"I take it you have some experience to draw on, then. Please, spare me no details."

If James started any sort of nonsense, Nadia wasn't going to be taking it. Boy had better control himself.

 

Nadia was more than able to handle herself, Libby was sure. It was just what James needed. "We, uh, had an encounter in the Steamworks. James was jealous of Gordon and I and he thought that he might be able to persuade me to be with him instead. There are no two ways about it Nadia, he was too pushy. We did things together that I wasn't comfortable with, I'm ashamed to say."

 

Nadia took a slow breath, trying to keep herself calm.

Oh, James was gonna be so dead if he tried to pull any of that with her. Oh, he was gonna be so dead.

"Ah. So he is likely to be somewhat pushy and clingy, then."

 

"It's his pride. It makes him… reliant on attention." That was the nicest way Libby could put it. She didn't want to badmouth James, but she wouldn't lie either.

 

"At least I've got warning, I suppose."

She was going to have to give James a very short leash, it seemed. A pity. Maybe when they had spent a bit of time together, when she had more experience with him, she'd let him have a bit more control.

She leaned in closer, smile returning to her face. "As for the knowing what he's doing, do you have any tips…?"

 

Libby relaxed a little. Nadia wasn't too angry, but she was prepared. It was the best outcome. Libby smiled warmly at her new friend. "Well, every engine is different, but… why don't you start by really getting to know his controls." She winked conspiratorially.

\---

James slowed to a halt just outside Maron station. He had agreed to meet Nadia there, but somehow now… even after boasting to Henry about it all morning… he was feeling unsure. What if it was awkward? What if Nadia didn't show up at all? Was this how Percy felt sometimes?

James suddenly felt ashamed about his more boastful behaviour. When he finally rolled into the station, his face was downcast.

 

Nadia was ready on the platform, making last checks in her mirror. She was making the effort to look nice today. After all, they had a lot to talk about.

As he rolled into the station, he looked oddly downcast. She walked over, kitten heels clicking against the platform. "Why, hello. I'm looking for a splendid red engine, have you seen one around?"

 

James came to a halt amidst a cloud of steam. His eyes flew wide and his mouth dropped open. Nadia looked… stunning. And the smile she was wearing, that was most beautiful of all. "Uh… that might be me," he said, brightening noticeably.

 

Nadia petted his cab gently, shaking slightly with laughter.

"Aww, cute. Wonderful, he's turned up for a date. I'm looking forward to spending the day with you, James."

He was so cute like this, all happy and relaxed.

 

The smile spread across the engine's face and he positively beamed. Once again he felt splendid and important and, well, very lucky indeed. He blew his whistle excitedly, eager to be off. "I had my driver pack you a picnic," he said, "we chose things you might like!" He was looking forward to spending the day with Nadia too. "Please, step aboard!"

 

"A picnic, for me? How nice!"

Nadia stepped into the cab, taking up her previous perch. She leant against James, rubbing smooth circles into the metal.

"Thank you, James. It was nice of you to do this for me."

 

James shuddered softly when she touched him, but he tried to hide the reaction. "You're… really welcome," he said. This felt like a dream, and he was worried that he might put one wheel wrong and wake up with a bump. "Now, would you prefer the forest or the coast?"

 

Nadia smiled gently. "I do love the sea. Perhaps there? Would be nice to have a beach picnic."

She'd worn a bikini under her clothes, in case the weather turned out nice enough to swim. Maybe even if it wasn't warm enough, someone would get some joy out of it.

 

"Right you are, splendid engine coming through!" James called buoyantly. They flew down the rails, red paintwork gleaming in the spring sunshine. Sheds, sidings and scenery blurred past and soon the smell of salt tinged the air as they neared the sea. James slipped into a siding and puffed smoothly to a halt. "Well, what do you think?"

 

Nadia gazed out at the waves, humming happily.

"It's beautiful. Although, there is someone more beautiful than the view." She petted the wall as she spoke, salty breeze blowing through her hair. It was truly a magnificent place.

 

"Yes… there is," James sighed. Nadia's light touch was tantalizing, but he dare not give in to the feeling that fizzled in his firebox. Taking a steadying breath, he looked out over the sandy cove. The waves rose and fell, washing softly over the sand. A few people had even braved the fluctuating temperature and were building sandcastles or tentatively dipping their toes in the water.

 

Nadia reached for the picnic basket, opening it to inspect its contents. A few sandwiches, a fruit salad, even some cold ham… A perfect seaside lunch. She pulled a cheese sandwich from the basket and moved to James' bufferbeam.

After a few bites, she smiled. "This reminds me of my childhood. We used to get a seaside vacation every summer, and we'd spend two weeks at the beach. The water was crystal clear, and the sand white as the clouds above."

 

"That sounds wonderful!" James thought back to his own earlier memories. "I always enjoyed taking passengers down to the seaside, even if the days were long and my paintwork ended up sandy." He hoped that Nadia noticed that he had been freshly polished that morning, buffers and all. Her closeness felt natural and he was surprisingly at ease. "Do you like the food?"

 

Nadia leant back against James, humming happily.

"It's delicious. Wonderful and tasty, dear."

She could feel the sun beating down on her skin, and took her dress off to relax in her bikini.

 

James noticed Nadia shift, and then…. felt her bare skin on his metalwork. She had taken off her dress! He bit his lip, hissing steam. Look at the sea, he told himself, look at the sky, look at anything remotely distracting. He wanted to be a gentleman; reserved and controlled like Gordon. "Oh, good," he managed to say.

 

Nadia smirked. James had gone a brighter shade of red than his paint.

"I met Libby dear for tea, a few days ago. She told me some very interesting things, James."

 

"You spoke to… Libby?" James stuttered. This was a disaster! He felt so ashamed of what had happened, and he was lucky that Libby had forgiven him in the end. After the incident at the Dieselworks, well, everyone had been punished enough, he supposed. "And, um… interesting you say?"

 

Nadia fixed him with her gaze, and her smile fell slightly.

"Do you understand what you did was wrong? And are you willing to respect my boundaries?" Her face was serious, arms crossed.

 

"I'm not going to do this if you aren't willing to control yourself."

 

His face fell. His expression was serious. "I fully understand," he said, "Libby is a real friend… and more than I deserve." Was this it? The dream crumbling around him, ruined by his own cruel and careless attitude?

 

"Good."

She shifted, turning to face James. They were actually hidden by bushes and trees, and though they could see the beach, the beachgoers couldn't see them.

"Now now, don't be so sad. Now we've set our boundaries. I, for one, think you have many chances to make things right, and she's forgiven you."

She petted his cheek. "Smile? For me?"

 

James couldn't help it, he smiled warmly as Nadia lay her hand on his face. Her skin was so soft, and she was radiant and in that bikini; putting even his splendid paintwork to shame. "Boundaries. Yes, agreed," he stammered, "and I do want to make things right. I want… you to be proud of me. And trust me. And-" he trailed off.

 

Nadia smiled, finished her sandwich, and moved back to the cab.

"I'm sure I will, in time. For now," she let her fingers wander, ghosting over James' controls. "Libby dear gave me a little advice."

She was looking forward to seeing how James reacted to this. Libby told her it was the easiest way, especially for people who didn't know what they were doing.

 

"She did?" James was taken aback by Nadia's confidence. The coal in his firebox blazed and all at once his steam pressure gauge was swinging off the scale. He pursed his lips, fighting for control. Was she doing that on purpose? Could she imagine how that light touch teased him?

 

Nadia picked up the coal shovel, and dumped some coal into his firebox. "She did. She also told me that certain places are particularly… sensitive.”

She let her fingers trace the pipes and gauges that ran through his cab, before her hand settled on the brake lever.

 

A heat flared through James, quite apart from the physical fire. His metalwork tingled, alive with longing. The pressure of her hand on the brake lever almost sent him over the edge, but he held himself… just.

Steam curled in the air around them, thick and white, as a low moan escaped his lips. "Uhhhh… she's not wrong." He wanted to show Nadia that he had self restraint to spare, but in truth it was fading fast.

 

She gripped the lever firmly, and slowly worked her hand up and down.

"Do you like this? How do I make you feel? I'm sure you're struggling. I can hear it on every word from your lips."

She licked a hot stripe along one of the pipes.

 

It was unbearable. James though he might burst. The last of his self control evaporated and he gave in to the waves of pleasure that jolted through him, trembling from buffer beam to buffer beam. "Nadia, I more than like it… I…" he gritted his teeth, "Oh! Where did you learn how to touch an engine like that?"

 

Nadia smiled. "Before I made promotional materials, I was a stylist. A light touch was essential."

She licked another hot stripe, and let her warm breath ghost over his brake lever. "You also give me a lot to work with. You're wonderfully responsive."

 

"I… ahhh," James spluttered. He was at the mercy of those hands. His wheels trembled as he tensed for another breath like that… oh god. "But you-" he managed to murmur, "I want to please you."

 

Nadia let out an amused huff, and one fingernail traced the pipes, making a soft scraping noise.

"You make me incredibly pleased, handsome. But since you want it so much…"

She pushed the bikini to one side, and sunk slowly onto James' brake lever. She groaned. "Oh fuck, James…”

 

"Nadia!" He cried, his eyes squeezing shut. Only days ago, he could never have dared imagine this. But now… wetter than a plume of high pressure steam, she had buried his brake lever deep inside her. James dissolved in tingling bliss. "Please," he wheeshed, "please, just… ride me!"

 

Nadia couldn't help rocking her hips. God, James was better than any partner she'd ever taken.

"Hahh... Ah, fuck! James~"

As she moved, she could feel him shudder around her. She bit her lip, and pulled off slightly before she took him inside her again. He just felt so good…

 

James wanted to wait. He wanted them to climax at the same time. But the pressure that was building was already screaming for release. He moved with Nadia, rising and falling softly on his leaf springs. A slow jet of steam seeped from his valves and he knew he could only hold back moments longer.

 

Nadia shifted, bracing against James. She could feel her orgasm coming, and she wanted to share that moment with James.

"Oh, oh god! Oh… Oh! James!"

She cried out in pleasure, sticky cum leaking out from around the lever. She shivered, ecstasy racing like fire along her nerves.

 

James heaved beneath her, the moment crashing over him. His whistle sang shrilly, announcing his peak and, at last, a shattering rush of release. Wet steam swirled in the air and condensed on his paintwork. "Oh god…" he managed to mumble, "Nadia, that was just… uh… thank you."

 

Nadia leant against the wall of the cab, petting it fondly. "You're welcome, handsome." She was panting quietly, trying to get her breath back.

"…Libby did have to admit, you're a 'fast talker'. Care to demonstrate some time?"

 

James grinned cheekily. "It would be my pleasure Nadia," he said. Around them, the birds sang and the sun still sparkled on the lapping waves below, oblivious to how the day had changed the woman and the engine. "Does this mean we are… official?" James barely dared to presume.

 

Nadia's smile was as bright as the midday sun.

"I think... I think we are. Heh, Libby will be happy to know there's another couple on Sodor."

She petted James' cab. "To many years together, handsome."

 

They steamed unhurriedly back to the station, sharing a subtle goodbye on the busy platform. James blew his whistle proudly. He felt more than splendid. He felt more than happy. But most of all, he felt loved. "To many years together," he repeated.


	2. A Memorable Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia meets Libby to tell her how the date with James went. Nadia admits that she must leave Sodor for a short while because of work, and Libby urges her to tell James soon so he can be prepared.
> 
> Nadia pays James a surprise visit and he ensures that she won't forget him while she is away!

It was a warm spring morning, and Libby was walking to begin her shift at the Sodor gift shop. She was walking fast, as her extended goodbye to Gordon that morning had delayed her a little, but she wasn't worried. The other staff were laid back and the sun felt wonderful on her skin. All was right with the world. Henry passed by and she waved happily.

"Good morning Henry!"

"Good morning Libby!"

The green engine steamed away about his work and Libby arrived at the shop just on time.

 

As usual, the shop was packed with visitors, all keen to choose something to bring home with them to remember their trip. And everything you can imagine was available: from t shirts to plates, and from backpacks to pencils. But it was the model trains which amused Libby most. There was a track layout where visitors could play with some of the models to help them choose, and it never ceased to bring a smile to her face when someone declared Gordon to be their favourite. 

 

The morning passed quickly, and as soon as the clock declared that it was lunchtime, Libby grabbed some takeaway teas from the nearby cafe and set off to meet Nadia. They had agreed to take a short walk as the weather had picked up, and Libby couldn't wait to hear how the date had gone! 

 

Nadia looked great as usual, elegant and stylish in her city clothes. Libby smiled to herself as they fell into step. Nadia and James certainly were the new power couple around here.

"It's great to see you Nadia!" Libby said warmly, giving her friend a quick hug. "Out with it all then!"

Nadia was grateful for Libby's cheerful enthusiasm, it put her at ease.

"The date went wonderfully. James was an absolute dear. We spoke about... boundaries... and he was so genuine about that. I know there are plenty of people around who wouldn't agree, but under that splendid exterior he's an old romantic. He even had a picnic made for me!"

Nadia smiled happily at the memory. It had all been perfect. 

"That sounds adorable. Tell me more! What did you wear? Where did you go?" Libby asked excitedly. 

 

"We went to the coast. There was a perfect view out over the sea, just like a postcard. I wore my best red dress.... with a bikini underneath." Nadia smirked slightly.

"A bikini!"

"Yes you should have seen James's face when I took the dress off! His cheeks went the same colour as his paintwork."

Libby clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled gleefully. She had been right, Nadia was more than a match for James.

"I can imagine. That must have teased him terribly."

"Oh I wasn't a tease," Nadia replied, her cheeks colouring now, "that tip about the controls came in very useful indeed."

Libby nodded understandingly.

"How was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was.... fantastic. Would it sound strange if I told you he was the best I've ever had?" Nadia looked sideways at Libby.

Libby touched Nadia gently on the shoulder and they shared a moment of understanding. Most of the world would never get it, but for them it made perfect sense. 

"It's not strange at all," Libby said. Once you've accepted sentient trains and the strange magic of Sodor it took a lot for you to get judgemental. 

 

Nadia grinned broadly. It felt wonderful to speak to Libby and share her excitement. But a sudden thought dampened her delirium. 

"I didn't tell him that I would be leaving Sodor soon though."

Libby pursed her lips.

"Not-, not for good?" That would be too cruel. James would be crushed.

"Of course not!" There was a sheen of pain in Nadia's eyes at the mere thought of it, "but work calls, and I must obey."

Libby understood. Nadia was a high flying businesswoman and she had heavy responsibilities. 

"Just break it to him gently, l'm sure he will understand. It won't be easy though, not for either of you." Libby thought back to the month that Gordon had been away and felt a sudden tightness in her chest. With difficulty, she pushed those memories aside. 

"No, I'm not expecting it to be easy." Nadia replied. 

 

The two women strolled back to the gift shop together and then parted on good terms. Nadia was thinking about how she might break the news of her absence to James, and she decided that it was a case of the sooner the better. That evening, she would pay him a surprise visit. 

 

Reaching the sheds that evening, Nadia noticed that James wasn't back yet. Gordon was there though, resting after pulling the express. 

"Good evening Gordon," Nadia said, in her most confident corporate tone. She found the grand engine just a little intimidating, even if she would never dream of admitting it.

"Good evening Nadia," Gordon said, "I had been meaning to speak to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, about the marketing materials. Don't you think they should include some.... variety?" He pulled himself up proudly, his face taking on a haughty expression.

"You mean, you want to be on them?" She countered.

"Well, yes. It only makes sense. Don't you know that I was streamlined for the great race? They called me the shooting star." The blue engine said. 

 

"Yes and your boiler exploded because you were in too much of a hurry to complete your safety checks!" Libby added, strolling up to join them.

"Ah, yes. Well that wasn't my fault," Gordon huffed. 

"Come on shooting star, let's go watch the sunset." 

Libby winked at Nadia, noticing James pull up to the sheds just as she and Gordon steamed away. 

 

James was delighted to see Nadia. He hadn't been expecting her, and the surprise visit had him a little flustered.

"Nadia!" He called, slowing in front of the turntable.

She smiled warmly back, striding over and hopping into his cab without hesitation. His crew were done for the day and they had an empty evening ahead of them. He rolled forward slowly, halting in his berth front first, rather than backwards. This way, they had some privacy. 

"How was your day?" James asked.

"Wonderful thanks. I met up with Libby for tea and I approved the final drafts of those posters this afternoon. They've gone off to the printers now." Nadia replied.

"I can't wait to see them!"

"Oh, they're splendid alright," she leaned against the wall of the cab happily, enjoying their closeness for a moment. "How was your day?"

"Well the Fat Controller chose me to bring some special visitors up to the castle. Then I pulled some passenger services and in the afternoon my driver gave me a really good clean." James said. 

Nadia grinned to herself. It was impressive how James always found time for a wash down.

 

"That sounds like a perfect day," Nadia said. She paused, and then ploughed on, eager to get the awkward bit out of the way. "James, I wanted to come and visit you because I'm going to have to leave Sodor for a bit again soon." She braced herself for the disappointment. 

James whistled in surprise.

"Do you really have to?" There was an edge of panic in his tone. 

"It's not for long," she reassured him, "and if it goes well it might mean I can move here permanently. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

James pouted. He wasn't happy about the news, but how could he tell Nadia that, already, he couldn't bear to be without her?

"Please make it not long," he said nervously.

 

Nadia wanted to throw her arms round James and comfort him. She climbed down from the cab and took up her place on his buffer beam, their cheeks touching as they shared a moment of silence. 

 

"Now, whatever shall we do this evening?" Nadia's voice had a teasing undertone. James perked up a little, and then he smirked cheekily as an idea flew into his funnel. If she really did have to go away, then he would give her a reason to remember him!

"Would you just sit on that wooden buffer?" James asked innocently.

Nadia complied, momentarily confused as she climbed from the engine onto the wooden structure that marked the end of the track. But as she balanced and looked back at James she guessed what he was about to do. Her face flushed in anticipation. 

 

He pressed forward impatiently, steam filling the air. But as the wooden buffer creaked against his weight he felt suddenly unsure. 'Boundaries' he murmured to himself, and rolled back half a wheel turn. 

"Nadia, please tell me if you're uncomfortable at all."

Nadia flashed him a wicked smile, peeling off her knickers and flinging them over his funnel. 

"Does that answer your question?" She purred. Leaning back, she hitched up her skirt. There was no holding back now. 

 

Eagerly, James tasted her with his tongue, pressing forward so that he could explore her. She was so soft, and the way she trembled as his tongue darted inside her, it was perfect. 

 

Nadia gasped, her hips twitching, and pressed back at James. Distractedly, her fingers raked through her hair, the other hand reaching down and feeling for a second the wetness of his mouth.

"Oh, I-" she sighed. 

"You like it?" James asked, already well aware of the answer. 

The hot breath of his words was almost unbearable. Nadia clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling a scream.

 

James pressed on, steam hissing hotly as he drew his tongue up and down, tracing the wetness between Nadia's legs. He felt her muscles clench as he delved deeper, his tongue pressing against her inner walls. 

 

Overcome, Nadia tensed and then came hard, warm liquid trickling down her thighs. James licked it up hungrily, his cheeks hot against her knees. 

"Oh James!" She cried, "James, I- ahhhh."

Not ready to stop, the red engine took a breath and then sucked hard, his mouth wrapping around as much of Nadia as he could. Already super sensitive, she shuddered uncontrollably, pressing urgently against him. She was beyond caring now. 

"Oh fuck, James!" She yelled. 

The orgasm overcame her, washing through her body like a hot tide and then leaving her shaking. 

For a long moment, they were both breathless and lost. Then Nadia found her voice, and she laughed. 

 

"Well James," she said, "I won't forget that in a hurry!"

James beamed proudly, closing his eyes as a tired Nadia climbed back onto his buffer beam.

Now she had even more reason to come back to Sodor.


	3. Seperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia is away for a month, working in Australia.
> 
> James doesn't take it well, Gordon is tactless, and Libby's trying.

Nadia winced as the email confirmed her fears. This job would be the last she had to struggle for, the final step in her career before she would be well known enough to stay on Sodor forever.

Except it mean she'd be leaving Sodor for a while. A month to two, most likely.

She was dreading James’ reaction.

\---

“You're doing _what?!_ ”

Nadia winced. “I'm sorry, James. It's in Australia, and I'll need to be there for at least a month. If we fall behind, it might even be two.”

“B-But!” James spluttered in distress, “Nadia, please! Don't leave me here!”

His heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand razor-like shards. How? How could she leave him behind, knowing how much he loved her? How much he needed her here? She brought out the best in him! Without her…

He whimpered, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “Nadi, please.”

Nadia patted his boiler gently, just barely keeping her tears in check. She felt terrible, watching him fall apart. She hadn't even left yet, how would he be when she _was_ gone?

“James, I… I'm so sorry.”

James was teary and sad the whole day. The next, viciously angry. And the day Nadia left, he was quiet.

“Come back to me, please Nadi?” He whispered.

“I will, James. I promise.”

“I love you, Nadia.”

“I love you too, James.”

As the plane left for Australia, no engine was heartless enough to comment on James’ tears.

\---

[Day 1]

James felt horrible. Only the threat of being painted blue kept him doing his work. He spent any free time on the beachside siding, crying and sleeping. Gordon was dismissive.

“He's just being overdramatic. He'll get over it soon.”

-

Nadia was just getting settled in her Sydney flat, preparing for the job ahead. She set a small picture of the two together on the bedside table, and felt a pang of sorrow as she did so.

“I miss him already.”

 

[Day 2]

James woke crying, tears running down his face. He missed her, god he missed her, and it hadn't even been a week yet. He did his jobs well enough, but his usual demeanor was completely absent. He was morose, and withdrawn.

When he slept, he dreamt of Nadia. Miles away, she dreamt of him.

-

Nadia woke from the dream with a smile on her face. She remembered that day by the beach, the first date with James. It brought a flush to her cheeks even now.

As she got ready for another day of work, she wondered how he was going.

 

[Day 7]

James had been moping about for a week now, and the general feeling was split between 'oh dear, he misses her a lot’ and 'what an overreaction, all clingy and needy’. Gordon was getting sick of this. The engines were at the Roundhouse when he made his move.

“I'm going to snap him out of this.” he muttered.

Henry shared a look with Edward. “Gordon, that might no-”

“James!”

James looked over, a drained expression on his face. “What is it, Gordon?”

Gordon huffed, annoyed at the lacklustre response. “You need to stop being so… pathetic.”

Edward winced, Henry rolled his eyes and backed into his berth, and Thomas’ jaw practically hit the ground.

“W-What do you mean?” James whispered, shocked.

Gordon sighed. “We understand you're sad, but you shouldn't be such a mess over this. You need to control yourself.”

James was temporarily struck dumb. Gordon was telling him to simply _get over_ the fact that Nadia was gone for a month?! Nadia, his better half and loving partner?!

“You can't just sit around and sulk, James. We all have jobs to do, and you can't just be such a wet blanket. It's pitiful.”

Something inside James snapped. For a moment, he looked like he might burst into tears, but when he looked up there was an unfamiliar hardness behind his eyes.

“Alright, Gordon. I won't be sad all the time.”

Gordon looked over in mild concern. He'd been expecting more resistance than that. “James…?”

James pulled into the turntable, and waited until he was facing Gordon. “I won't be _sad._ ” He hissed at Gordon.

“ _I'll be a_ **_fucking_ ** _menace_.”

-

Nadia bit her lip as she stared at the updated schedule. Someone had made a mistake, surely. She was expected to work all weekend, too? She'd only been expecting to work the weekdays. She'd even planned to call James this weekend, to make sure he wasn't too agitated. What she'd heard from Libby hadn't sounded good.

“Ah, Nadia! Our best worker! I'm sure you can have that on my desk by Monday, yes?”

“Erm… sure, but-”

“Great! See you Monday, you beautiful thing!”

As the door shut behind her client, Nadia sighed and let her head rest on the desk. ‘Only 3 weeks left,’ she told herself. ‘Three weeks, and then I never have to do this again.’

She pulled the sticky note from the corner of her laptop, and crumpled it into a ball. “I'm sorry, handsome.” she whispered.

She went to get another cup of coffee, the reminder to call James sitting accusingly in the wastepaper bin.

 

[Day 12]

James had been aggressive all week. Ever since he'd snapped at Gordon, his temper had been explosive. He'd even cussed out Diesel in the yard for shunting a goods train incorrectly.

Gordon was beginning to regret saying anything.

Libby was utterly unsympathetic. “You brought this on yourself, you know.”

She'd hushed him before he could splutter a justification, and fixed him with a glare.

“He needs her. He was separated from one of the most important people in his life and you told him he couldn't be sad. Do you not remember the month you spent on the mainland for ditching the express?”

Gordon grimaced, and watched James rage at a truck for being on the wrong siding. Libby saw it too, and sighed.

“I don't know if there'll be a Sodor for Nadia to come back to.”

-

Nadia sipped her double espresso tiredly, already sick of this place. Her clients were either unreasonable or painfully energetic, and driving her crazy.

‘Two and a bit weeks,’ she promised herself. ‘and then never again.’

God, she missed him so much.

 

[Day 21]

James was a hot mess. Three weeks without Nadia had taken a serious toll on him. The other engines had started leaving him alone, because he lashed out at anyone and everyone who tried to talk to him.

“James?”

“Please, Libby. Just leave me alone.”

“… you know we're all here for you, right?”

“Just leave. Before I say something that'd make Gordon pissed.”

James was suffering without Nadia. Plus, the doubts were getting louder.

_'See? She doesn't love you. This is her way of leaving you. You're such a vain, selfish thing! Why would someone like her love you?’_

He closed his eyes, remembering that day at the beach with her. A single tear slipped down his face.

-

Nadia was utterly exhausted, but things were going well. She'd managed to tame her clients a little, and things were on schedule for her to leave in a week. She was looking forward to getting back.

She'd gotten some bad news from Libby. She wanted dearly to call and talk to James, but she was never free when he was awake. She was constantly organising people and attending meetings, with barely a moment to herself.

_She missed him so very much_.

She started ticking off the days on her calendar.

 

[Day 28]

Nadia was coming back in two days.

_Nadia was coming back in two days._

**_Nadia was coming back in two days_ **.

No matter how many times James said it, it never quite seemed to ring true. Why would she come back? Surely It wasn't for him, the vain and conceited engine from nowhere special.

“She'll be back, James. She loves you.”

James glanced mournfully at the sea.

“I… hope so.”

-

Two days. Two more days and she'd be home. Two more days until everything was right with the world.

Nadia couldn't wait.

She was packing all her things, ready to leave. She was ready to go home.

She just hoped he'd still be okay when she got there.

 

[Day 30]

James traded schedules with Edward for the day, gaining an extra day off work. Edward wanted to chat with BoCo, who was back on Sodor for the day.

He found himself wondering whether he'd ever see her again.

“Nadi… please come home. _I miss you._ ”

-

As Nadia boarded the plane, she was still yawning. A monster 22 hour flight lay ahead of her, before she'd finally be home. It was still the early hours, and coffee wasn't helping.

She couldn't stop thinking about James. God, she missed the big red goofball. She missed the loud proclamations of how splendid he looked, the happy greeting every morning, and each tender goodnight kiss.

As she settled in, she had an idea. She flipped to the kid's entertainment section.

“It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, and…”

 

[Day 31]

The engines woke with a strange energy charging the air. Something felt different, like something important would happen today. Today, Nadia would arrive back on Sodor.

“Thank goodness.” Gordon grumbled. Libby shushed him, and he'd subsided with a roll of his eyes.

James felt anxious.

What if she doesn't come back? What if something's happened? What if she's late, or tired, or injured?

_What if she doesn't love me anymore?_

He waited on a siding near the platform, venting steam nervously.

-

Nadia hopped off the express in Vicarstown, happy to be back home. The air was clear, tinged with the scent of steam that was so utterly familiar. She glanced around, looking for her handsome red engine, but there was no red in sight.

Gordon and Libby were waiting for her.

“Libby!” Nadia swept Libby into a hug, ecstatic. It felt so good to be back.

“Nadia!” Libby was giggling. “It's great to see you're back.”

Nadia hummed happily, but her smile quickly fell as she realised James wasn't here. “Where's James?”

Libby winced. “No one's sure. He didn't take your absence very well…”

Gordon spoke, barely loud enough for them to hear over the regular din. “Behind that train, opposite platform.”

Nadia glanced over, and caught a flash of red between the vans. She walked over, heels clicking softly on the platform.

“James?”

James winced. “…Hi Nadia.”

Oh god, this was it. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she'd never loved him at all, and she came back to say goodbye?

Nadia raised an eyebrow, and sighed. “Can I get a ride, handsome?”

James looked up in surprise at the nickname, and quickly dropped his gaze to the track. “Sure.”

Once the train left, he backed down onto the platform. His driver and fireman hopped out, his driver patting his cab comfortingly. Nadia stepped onto the footplate, checked over the dials and shoveled some coal into his firebox.

“We need to talk. Do you want to go to the beach again?”

“Okay.”

-

As James came to a stop on the siding, the waves were breaking gently on the beach. Nadia waited a second, watching the seabirds wheel in the sky, before walking around to hop onto James’ bufferbeam.

“What's wrong, James? Why do you seem so down?”

James sighed, not daring to meet her gaze. “I… missed you. A lot.”

Nadia petted him gently, not rushing him. James needed to say whatever was on his mind.

“I… I got scared. I was worried that… maybe you found someone else. I thought… I thought perhaps… you didn't love me anymore.”

Nadia wrapped her arms around his front as best she could. “Oh, James…”

She was tearing up, but she didn't care. In that moment, there was only the two of them. “Oh, James! _I love you!_ ”

James was crying too. As she held him, all the doubts began to fade. Oh, how stupid he'd been! She loved him, how could he have thought otherwise? The tears tumbled down his face as his face split with a watery smile.

“I love you too, Nadia.”

She kissed him tenderly, and he wept with joy.

They stayed like that, just holding each other, savouring their closeness. Enjoying the heat from each other's bodies, and the gentle shade of the trees.

Once the tears had dried on their faces, with no more left to shed, Nadia patted his cheek.

“Let's get back to the others, okay?”

James pulled a face. “I'm all messy though.”

Nadia blinked, and nearly did a double take. James’ polish was patchy and dull, and he was marked with soot.

She smiled, and nodded. “Washdown first, then we go back.”

As she climbed into the cab, she petted the cab wall tenderly. “I missed you, handsome.”

“I missed you too, Nadi.”


End file.
